The Story Of Our Love
by donnaughty
Summary: It began with love and will end up with love. Slash DraRry.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, definitely OOC, Modified Canon.**

_Italic words means flashback_

The Journey Of Our Love

Draco Malfoy memandang wajah kekasihnya yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, dibelainya rambut hitam yang makin berantakan itu. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibir Draco ketika kekasihnya itu sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

Ingatan pemuda dengan surai pirang itu pun terlempar saat beberapa tahun lalu, ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Lima belas tahun lalu tepatnya. Ketika dia baru saja masuk sebagai murid tahun pertama di sekolah sihir tertua di Inggris Raya, Hogwarts.

Pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan seorang Harry Potter, pemuda dengan julukan _the-boy-who-lived_, pemuda yang mampu mengalahkan penyihir hitam saat dia masih bayi, mampu membuat otaknya tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Pernahkah kalian merasakan pandangan kalian tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang? Walaupun ada banyak orang di sekitar kalian, tapi entah mengapa, hanya orang itu yang mampu membuat mata kalian terpaku tak mempedulikan sekitar? Itulah yang dirasakan Draco saat pertama kali melihat Harry.

Kedua emerald yang selalu bersinar terang. Suara tawanya yang bersahabat. Senyum lembutnya yang hangat. Hatinya yang sebaik malaikat. Begitu banyak hal di diri Harry Potter yang membuat sang Pangeran Slytherin tertarik padanya.

Banyak gadis yang mencoba menarik perhatian Draco, tapi entah mengapa hanya seorang Harry Potter-lah yang mampu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian pemuda dengan tatapan yang selalu dingin itu.

Setiap hari selalu saja ada hal-hal baru yang membuat Draco makin tertarik dengan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu. Jantungnya terus berdetak lebih kencang setiap berada di dekat Harry, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Bahkan terkadang sampai berkeringat dingin. Agak konyol memang, mengingat seorang Draco Malfoy yang notabene-nya seorang keturunan Malfoy yang selalu dingin dan berwibawa bisa sampai begini dibuat oleh seorang keturunan Potter.

.

Draco kembali tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu. Sudah lima belas tahun, namun perasaan itu masih ada di hatinya. Pandangan matanya pun masih terus tertuju untuk pemuda di sampingnya ini, tidak pernah untuk yang lain. Jantungnya masih berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika bersama Harry.

Kemudian Draco teringat saat dirinya pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang pujaan hati, saat mereka duduk di tahun ke-enam mereka.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Harry Potter. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan semua yang ada di dirimu. Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku," tembak Draco suatu kali di akhir minggu. Saat semua anak berkunjung ke Hogsmeade untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka, Draco malah mengajak Harry ke Danau tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu saat senggang._

_Harry terpaku mendengar pernyataan Draco. Dia hanya mampu memandangi kedua kilau kelabu yang bersinar hangat, menunggu jawaban darinya._

_"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Harry?" tanya Draco tak sabar._

_"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku, Draco?" Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah balik bertanya._

_"Pernahkah kau, saat melihat seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, hatimu langsung berkata bahwa inilah orang yang selama ini kau cari? Orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai dengan seluruh hatimu? Dan orang yang akan kau habiskan seumur hidupmu bersamanya? Karena itulah yang aku rasakan saat aku melihatmu," jelas Draco, memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan terlembut yang tidak pernah dia berikan kepada siapa pun kecuali pada pemuda ini._

_"Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku akan bahagia bersamamu. Dan aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia bersamaku," yakin Draco saat Harry masih terdiam._

_"Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?" Harry kembali bertanya._

_"Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi saat itu aku langsung mengabaikan perasaanku itu. Perasaan yang awalnya aku pikir tidak mungkin kurasakan karena kita berdua sama-sama lelaki. Tapi semakin aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, perasaan itu malah justru bertambah besar. Dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti melarikan diri dan menerima kalau aku memang jatuh cinta padamu," jelas Draco lagi._

_"Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa itu artinya cinta. Yang aku tahu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Merasakan seluruh kebahagiaan yang hidup ini bisa berikan bersamamu. Menjalani segala cobaan hidup di sampingmu." Diraihnya tangan Harry dan dibawanya ke dalam genggamannya yang erat, meyakinkan Harry kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya._

_Harry terus menatap kedua kilau kelabu di hadapannya, mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. Dan apa yang Harry temukan menimbulkan suatu sensasi asing untuk dirinya. Sinar kelabu itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba sangat Harry suka. Hangat, nyaman dan bahagia? Harry tidak pernah melihat seorang Malfoy menatap orang lain seperti Draco menatap dirinya sekarang ini. Tatapan yang membuat Harry bisa merasakan arti semua perkataan Draco tadi._

_"Ok," jawab Harry akhirnya._

_"Ok? What ok?" Tanya Draco lagi, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya tentang jawaban Harry._

_"Oke aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Malfoy," jawab Harry dengan tatapan hangat dari kedua emerald terangnya dan rona merah yang memenuhi pipi mulusnya._

_Dengan refleks tinggi, Draco segera meraih tubuh Harry, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Harry. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu," bisik Draco di telinga Harry disela pelukannya._

_"Aku tidak perlu janjimu, Draco, buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, karena aku mencintaimu, dan kau pun akan tahu tentang itu," jawab Harry, juga dalam bisikan._

.

"Kau sudah bangun, Draco?"

Suara kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah bangun itu sedikit mengejutkan Draco.

"Yes, _Love_. Selamat pagi," sapa Draco dengan senyum di wajah tampannya dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi khusus untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," ujar Harry tiba-tiba setelah Draco memberinya ciuman. Draco bisa melihat sekilas rona merah muncul dengan indahnya di kedua pipi Harry. Senyum kembali muncul di wajah Draco saat menatap punggung Harry yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka.

Ingatan Draco kembali melayang. Setahun setelah mereka menjalani kebersamaan, punggung itu pun pernah meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya ke kamar mandi, tapi juga meninggalkan cintanya. Sebuah kesalahpahaman juga masalah dari para orangtua mereka yang membuat mereka berpisah.

Kejadian itu memang sudah lumayan lama berlalu, namun rasa sakit masih bisa Draco rasakan di dadanya. Rasa sakit tak tergambarkan saat kau melihat cintamu pergi meninggalkanmu, mencampakkan begitu saja hatimu. Tanpa adanya perjuangan yang maksimal untuk mempertahankannya.

Beberapa hari setelah Harry pergi meninggalkannya, Draco jatuh terpuruk. Hidupnya menjadi kacau dan tidak teratur. Kilau kelabunya bertambah dingin, bahkan kejam. Sikapnya sudah melebihi dari arogan. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli tentang sekitar. Yang dia pedulikan hanya Harry, Harry dan Harry.

Ya. Cintanya pada Harry selalu ada, bahkan bertambah besar. Tekadnya bertambah bulat dan kuat untuk membuktikan kepada orangtuanya juga orangtua Harry kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta mereka. Cinta milik semua orang kan?

_'Tidak ada yang berhak memisahkan cintaku dan Harry!' Tekad Draco dalam hati._

_Akhirnya Draco kembali menemui Harry. Kembali meyakinkan kalau cinta mereka patut diperjuangkan. Harry pun sebenarnya tidak rela kalau cintanya berakhir, tapi dia juga tidak mau membuat kedua orangtuanya sedih._

_"Tapi Draco, bagaimana dengan orangtua kita?" Tanya Harry ragu._

_"Kita akan berjuang bersama, love. Kita akan terus meyakinkan mereka kalau cinta kita pun sama seperti cinta yang lainnya, bahkan lebih indah dan tulus," jawab Draco, mengecup lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya yang masih ragu di pelukannya itu._

_Ketika akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan dengan keempat orangtua mereka yang sengaja mereka pertemukan, perjuangan itu pun seperti mencapai klimaksnya._

_"Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian dikucilkan dan dicemooh oleh orang-orang di sekitar kalian," jelas Narcissa, ibunda Draco._

_"Ya, kalian sama-sama lelaki, masyarakat tidak akan menerima kalian dengan mudah," tambah Lily, ibunda Harry._

_James, ayah Harry, dan Lucius, ayah Draco, hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam._

_"Kami tidak peduli akan pandangan orang-orang. Ini hidup kami. Keputusan kami berdua. Apa pun rintangannya, akan kami hadapi bersama," tentang Draco, menggenggam erat tangan Harry, saling memberikan kekuatan._

_"Kalian yakin akan keputusan kalian?" Tanya Lucius tiba-tiba._

_"Ya, kami yakin akan keputusan kami, Sir," jawab Harry, menatap ayah sang kekasih dengan tatapan yakin dari kedua emeraldnya._

_"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan kalian. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung kalian," putus James, mengakhiri diskusi keluarga._

_"Maafkan kami, mom, Mrs. Potter," ucap Draco penuh penyesalan, mendekati ibunya dan ibu Harry yang duduk bersebelahan, memeluk keduanya._

_"Maafkan kami juga, Son, karena kami sempat memisahkan kalian berdua," jawab Lily, mulai terisak._

_"Kami semua tetap menyayangimu, Draco, dan Harry," tambah Narcissa._

_"Dan kau bisa memanggil kami uncle James dan aunt Lily instead of Mr. And Mrs. Potter, Draco," tambah Lily._

_"Terimakasih, aunt Lily," ujar Draco, menerima kecupan ibu sang kekasih di pipinya._

_"Begitu juga denganmu, Son, panggil kami aunt Cissy dan uncle Luce," ujar Narcissa, meraih Harry dalam pelukannya._

.

Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka dan rambut yang agak basah. Dia kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping Draco.

"Senangnya hari ini hari libur, jadi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk pergi bekerja," ucap Harry, berbaring membelakangi Draco, meraih tangan kekasihnya, menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping, dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dan kau berencana menghabiskan hari liburmu melakukan hal ini?" goda Draco.

"Mungkin. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu, Draco. Akhir-akhir ini kita sama-sama sibuk kan? Kita bahkan sudah jarang sekali mengobrol," ucap Harry, membelai lembut telapak tangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Hening menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu. Harry memejamkan matanya, tangannya terus membelai lembut lengan kiri Draco yang memeluknya pinggangnya. Sedangkan Draco, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap rambut hitam berantakan kekasihnya dengan irama yang mampu membuat Harry merasa sangat nyaman.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Dear_?" tanya Draco ketika keheningan masih berlanjut.

"_Mom and Dad_," jawab Harry dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Harry, Draco langsung mempererat pelukannya. Diciumnya dengan perlahan puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Apakah mereka bahagia disana?" lanjut Harry, dengan suara mulai serak.

Dengan perlahan Draco memutar tubuh Harry agar berhadapan dengannya. Kedua kilau kelabunya terus menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan hangat. Dibelainya pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Mereka pasti bahagia, _Love_, karena mereka orang baik, dan mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain," jawab Draco, menenangkan hati Harry yang mulai gundah.

Orangtua Harry, James dan Lily Potter, meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat mereka mengunjungi saudara kandung Lily, Petunia, di dunia muggle tiga tahun lalu.

Harry yang shock dengan kepergian orangtuanya yang mendadak, hanya bisa terpaku. Hanya tangis tanpa suara yang muncul darinya. Draco pun selalu mendampingi kekasihnya itu.

.

_"Love, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, kau harus bangkit," ucap Draco suatu ketika saat dirinya menemani Harry berdiam diri di ruang keluarga di Godric's Hollow, rumah kedua orang tua Harry. Diraihnya bahu kekasihnya itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut puncak kepala Harry._

_"Mom and Dad..." Harry tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun Draco bisa merasakan kalau Harry kembali meneteskan airmatanya._

_Hati Draco kembali seperti diiris. Hatinya sedih melihat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini begitu terpuruk akibat kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Draco berjanji untuk selalu menemani dan memberikan seluruh cintanya untuk Harry, agar dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian._

_"I know, Love. Tapi kau tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini terus. Uncle James dan Aunt Lily pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini," balas Draco, mencoba menenangkan Harry._

_"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Sendirian," ujar Harry dengan nada sedih yang begitu menyayat hati._

_"Hey. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau masih punya aku. Mom and Dad juga. Dan kau masih punya Hermione dan Ron, juga keluarga Weasley. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu. Terutama aku.. Jangan pernah lupa akan hal itu, Harry," kata Draco, meraih dagu Harry, menatap kedua emerald itu dengan penuh cinta, dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah di hadapannya, hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Harry._

.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku, Draco," ucap Harry lirih.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku mencintaimu dan akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu ada di bahagiamu dan saat terpuruk hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mengingatkanmu akan hal itu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Harry menatap kilau kelabu yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika menemukan kesungguhan dan kehangatan di dalamnya, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"_I love you too_, Draco. Aku beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih sepertimu," jawab Harry akhirnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, memberikan kekasihnya ciuman hangat yang panjang.

"_Husband, Love_, bukan hanya kekasih," goda Draco saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu," ujar Harry lagi dengan rona merah di pipinya, mengikuti keinginan pria yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

.

"_Aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu, Harry. Dulu, sebelum aku mengenalmu, I have no emotions, aku adalah Malfoy kecil yang selalu memasang topeng es dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarku. Namun saat aku bertemu dan mengenalmu, aku merasakan perubahan di dalam diriku. Aku mengenal bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, bahagia, sakit hati, sedih, membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan," ucap Draco saat dia dan Harry sedang makan malam di Godric's Hollow, meraih tangan Harry, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menatap kedua emerald di hadapannya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh._

_Harry hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan bingung._

"_Dan aku ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi kebahagiaan bersamamu. Aku ingin ada di saat kau membuka matamu di pagi hari dan di saat kau memejamkan matamu di malam hari. Aku ingin kau ada di setiap langkahku hingga kita beranjak tua nanti. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan di saat rambutmu sudah memutih. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah melepaskanmu lagi," lanjut Draco._

_Harry mengerutkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan kata-kata romantis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut kekasih berambut pirangnya itu. Kedua emerald itu pun melebar saat Draco beranjak dari kursinya ke arahnya, menggeser kursinya agar berhadapan dengan Draco, dan kemudian berlutut di hadapannya._

_"Draco, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Harry, bingung dan mulai gugup dengan perilaku Draco._

_"Harry James Potter, maukah kau berkenan memberikanku kebahagiaan tanpa akhir dengan menjadi suamiku? Mencintaiku sampai matamu tertutup untuk selamanya, bahkan lebih? Mendampingiku di saat sedih dan bahagiaku sampai aku mati?" Draco bertanya pada pria di hadapannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam, membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya ke hadapan pria yang amat dicintainya itu._

_Harry sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat Draco menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka di hadapannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak berkilau pertanda keseriusan Draco untuk melamarnya. Ditatapnya kedua kilau kelabu di hadapannya, mencari keseriusan akan kata-katanya. Perlahan senyum muncul di wajah tampan pria dengan rambut yang selalu terlihat berantakan itu. _

_"Yes, Draco, aku bersedia menjadi suamimu, mencintaimu sampai aku tak mampu lagi dan selalu mendampingimu walau apa pun yang terjadi," jawab Harry tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya._

.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku, Harry?" tanya Draco, membelai lembut rambut hitam pria di hadapannya dengan irama yang membuat Harry merasa damai.

"Tentu saja, Draco, aku bahagia, sangat bahagia bersamamu," jawab Harry, menatap Draco dengan senyuman yang bisa meyakinkan Draco bahwa Harry jujur dengan jawabannya.

"_Glad to hear that_," bisik Draco, mulai menjelajahi wajah suaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Kening, hidung, kedua pipi, bibir, dagu, rahang, dan berhenti saat mencapai bagian paling sensitif dari Harry. Senyum licik muncul di wajah pria dengan surai pirang itu saat mendengar erangan Harry ketika dirinya sibuk membuat tanda kemerahan di leher Harry.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Draco?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar saat Draco tak henti-hentinya menyerang leher jenjangnya.

"Mmm.. _Nothing_," gumam Draco tanpa berhenti dengan kegiatannya itu.

"Draco!" seru Harry lagi, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tegas, namun gagal.

"Shh." Hanya desisan Draco yang terdengar, meminta Harry untuk diam dan menikmati sentuhan Draco.

.

Draco terus menciumi tubuh suaminya yang memang sejak awal tidak mengenakan selembar benang pun dengan perlahan. Lidahnya memanja satu titik berwarna merah yang terletak di dada Harry, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan titik merah lainnya. Saat dirasa kedua titik tersebut sudah bertambah merah dan mengeras, bibirnya kembali menjelajah, kali ini tubuh bagian bawah Harry lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Perut, pusar, terus beranjak hingga ke bagian dalam paha kekasihnya itu.

"Draco.." erang Harry saat gairahnya memanas akibat sentuhan-sentuhan dari pria di atasnya itu.

Seringai Draco kembali muncul saat mendengar erangan Harry yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti rayuan yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Draco pun segera meraih pusat panas Harry, yang sudah mengeras sejak ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekujur tubuhnya, dengan mulutnya.

"Hmmph." Harry hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya saat bagian bawah tubuhnya berada penuh di dalam mulut Draco. Tangannya meraih rambut pirang Draco saat pria itu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan berirama, menghisap, membelai dan memanja pusat panasnya. Hanya rintihan dan erangan saja yang terdengar di pagi yang cerah itu.

"Draco!" Harry meneriakkan nama kekasihnya saat dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Ditariknya bahu Draco agar wajah mereka berhadapan, dan dengan segera diraihnya bibir tipis milik kekasih pirangnya itu, membawanya dalam ciuman yang masih menyimpan gairah besar di dalamnya. Ketika lidah Draco meminta izin untuk bisa menginvasi dirinya, Harry pun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan izin.

Draco meraih bahu Harry ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, memutarnya sehingga sekarang posisi Harry membelakangi Draco. Draco pun kembali mengecup leher samping dan tengkuk pria berambut hitam berantakan itu, menciptakan erangan yang kembali terdengar dari bibirnya yang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka. Tanpa menghentikan kecupan-kecupannya, Draco pun perlahan memasuki tubuh Harry dengan pusat panasnya yang sudah berkedut tak sabar untuk memanja pasangannya. Salah satu tangan Draco yang berada di bawah tubuh Harry, meraih tangan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas, memegang pinggul kekasihnya, menuntunnya agar mengikuti irama tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak maju dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Unhh." Erangan kembali terdengar dari bibir Harry saat Draco berhasil menyentuhnya tepat di bagian yang mampu membuat Harry terbang melayang. Draco pun bergerak lebih cepat namun tetap dengan lembut, membawa Harry menuju dunia yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan terbebas dari semua beban yang dirasakannya. Harry menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha mencari bibir yang selalu dapat memanjanya. Draco yang mengerti dengan keinginan Harry, menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir merah menawan itu, mengajaknya menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Jeritan tertahan dari keduanya keluar saat mereka berhasil mencapai puncak gairah mereka. Setelah getaran tubuh dirinya dan Harry mereda, Draco pun perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Harry.

Beberapa saat setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali membuai bibir kekasihnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut, "Kau hidupku, Harry, kita akan hadapi bersama apapun yang kelak terjadi dalam hidup kita," bisiknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh belahan jiwanya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Selamanya, Draco… bersamamu," jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia yakin apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya akan tercapai selama Draco tetap menemaninya.

Mereka tetap berpelukan walau matahari terus mengawasi mereka dari kisi-kisi jendela kamar, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang amat dicintai adalah yang terbaik yang pernah mereka rasakan.

- The Love –

D/N

Gomen karna fic ini minim konflik banget, tapi aq emang cuma pengen nampilin yang manis-manis dari mereka.. Tadinya fic ini mau publish pas hari palentain, tapi apa daya, sebagai wanita karier, yang jam terbangnya ga jelas, ga memungkinkanku buat tepat waktu nyelesein fic ini..

Eniwei, fic ini inspired by lagu2 manisnya Westlife kayak Swear It Again, Queen of My Heart, You Raise Me Up, Flying Without Wings sama Unbreakable.. Tapi pas bikin adegan lemon, entah mengapa pas denger lagu My Everything-nya 98 degrees ples inget2 adegan BiJe, jadi lancar banget ngetiknya..

Oke lahhh, enuf wit the b.s.. Thanks for reading my fic and please kindly leave your review.. xxoo

-DTK-


End file.
